Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony
Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony (プリズムパワープリキュア！カラフルなハーモニー Purizumu Pawā Purikyua! Karafuruna Hāmonī) is one of the series by Ahim de Famille. This is the another past generation series of Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and the sequel of Prism Power Pretty Cure!. Like two prevoius seasons, both have the themes are colors, jewels, elements, and idols. The story was about the two girls who transformed into pretty cure warriors to save the Colorful World again. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *'Hidama Akari' (火玉明かり Hidama Akari) / Cure Tourmaline (キュアトルマリン Kyua Torumarin) - She represents the vermillion Cure of friendship and she holds the vermillion Tourmaline. Represents the color red. *'Midorikaze Keiko' (緑風稽古 Midorikaze Keiko) / Cure Greenovite (キュアぐりのばいと Kyua Gurinobaito) - She represents the harlequin cure of luck and she holds the harlequin Greenovite. Represents the color green. *'Mizunokawa Tiana' (水乃川ティアナ Mizunokawa Teana) / Cure Aquamarine (キュアアクアマリン Kyua Akuamarin) - She represents the turquoise Cure of faith and she holds the turquoise Aquamarine. Represents the color blue. *'Fujiwara Sanae' (藤原早苗 Fujiwara Sanae) / Cure Cassiterite (キュアかしてらいと Kyua Kashiteraito) - She represents the lavender Cure of peace and she holds the lavender Cassiterite. Represents the color violet. *'Tankoshoku Kaika' (淡紅色開花 Tankōshoku Kaika) / Cure Rosaline (キュアロザライン Kyua Rozarain) - She represents the blush Cure of grace and she holds the blush Rosaline. Represents the color magenta between the color violet and red. *'Himawari Nichi' (向日葵日 Himawari Nichi) / Cure Chrysolite (キュアクリソライト Kyua Kurisoraito) - She represents the dandelion Cure of joy and she holds the dandelion Chrysolite. Represents the color yellow. *'Hitorogoshi Borei' (人殺し亡霊 Hitogoroshi Bōrei) / Princess Noir (プリンセス・ノワール Purinsesu Nowāru) / Cure Hematite (キュアヘマタイト Kyua Hemataito) - She represents the ultramarine Cure of courage and she holds the ultramarine Hematite. Represents the color indigo between the color blue and violet. *'Hitorogoshi Kigai' (人殺し危害 Hitogoroshi Kigai) / Princess Dark (プリンセス・ダーク Purinsesu Dāku) / Cure Amberite (キュアアンバーライト Kyua Anbāraito) - She represents the tangerine Cure of hope and she holds the tangerine amberite. Represents the color orange between the color red and yellow. Colorful World *'Niji-Iro' Shadow Empire *'Black Demon' Supporting Characters Items Location Trivia *If the pretty cures are officially based on the color spectrum, which it has: **'Magenta (Pink) - '''Cure Rosaline (can be as the red Cure or Violet Cure instead) **'Red '- Cure Tourmaline (has a orange Cure or might be yellow) **'Orange - 'Cure Amberite (RETAINED) **'Yellow '- Cure Chrysolite (RETAINED) **'Green '- Cure Greenovite (RETAINED) **'Blue '- Cure Aquamarine (RETAINED) **'Indigo '- Cure Hematite (would be a blue or indigo Cure due to between the color blue and indigo) **'Violet '- Cure Cassiterite (would be as the blue to indigo Cure) *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony ''is the first season (and only sequel) to have an another generation of the main team instead to adding more pretty Cure or ally. *This is the first season to have no more main theme color. Instead, there have another color gradient. *Nothing that this season has no pink Cure. Instead, there have a pink cure with a violet and red as another theme color. But it was not the lead Cure in this team. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony ''is the second season to have streaks, ombres, and highlight at their hairstyle. **The appearances were based from ''Aikatsu!. But there are retains during the Cure form. The little differences have streaks and ombre in Cure form. *This is the third season in each Cure were brainwashed before and there are back to normal when there are becoming a Cures. *This is the first season to have an officially as a siblings were villain turned Cure. *This is the seventh season to have started with the two Cures. **This is the third season in which the colors of the duo were unusual. ***This is the first season in the duo in which the leader was red instead of pink. *This season would compared it from the future generation: **The past generation have eight Cures (two were official) while the future were 24. **The lead Cure's theme color was red while the future was pink. **Both have officially retained their eye and hair color when transformed. **Both have gem-like devices. Media Episodes Music Movies Merchandise References Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Sequels Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony